


Die Blumen

by Natalia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian has fallen into relationship whose existence only he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Blumen

巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格陷入了一场恋爱。对方是拥有一双蓝色眼睛的男人。

他笑起来的时候施魏因施泰格心上便开出一朵花。笑容是这朵花的养分，随着对方嘴角的延伸，细小的花骨朵终于绽放得盛大而艳丽。

卢卡斯波多尔斯基偶尔在他周围走来走去，漫不经心地踩在他心中那片滋养花朵的田地上。他的心开始变得潮湿泥泞，而对方的脚印，一个又一个，深深浅浅地落进这里。

在每一个脚印上施魏因施泰格又洒下一颗花的种子，期待有一天能将自己的心田种满。一年四季都带着花的甜蜜和芬芳。

 

但这绝不是一段甜蜜的恋爱故事。

因为故事中的主角只有他自己。

和那个人有关吗？也许是无关的。很多时候人生就像是自导自演的一出戏。演戏的人入神，看客便也信以为真。

久而久之演员对角色也开始充满了认同感。出戏和入戏的界限愈来愈模糊。它们交叉着往前，往后，往左，往右，往东南西北延伸，又从四面八方涌向施魏因施泰格，将他包裹。

你是这样吗？巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格问自己。你给自己编写了一部主角是自己的剧本。你揣摩着暗恋人的心态，然后竭尽全力去出演这个角色。

你的情绪一定都是真实的吗？抑或只是你以为的客观需要？真和假的比例各占几成？还是它们已经糅合成了一体。倘若撕裂虚假，也带走真相。

当局者迷。

如果你是第三方的话会怎么看待这出「闹剧」？施魏因施泰格试图理性地分析一切的前因后果。

他开始抽丝剥茧，找寻线索的源头。不在这，不在那。然而他知道它就在一个地方，他知道它就在那里动也不动地等着他去发现。

也许是因为施魏因施泰格的粗心大意，抑或是因为他的缺乏耐心，也或者他根本无心寻找。那个源头就呆在那里，可他依然寻不到它的踪迹。

 

两人的相识源于论坛。波多尔斯基在该论坛举办的秀手写字活动中上传了一张图。坦白而言，在这人才济济一堂的论坛里并不出众。意外的是，施魏因施泰格却很喜欢。他给他留言，希望他为自己写一句生日快乐。波多尔斯基应允了他的请求。于是顺理成章地互换了联系方式。

聊天不咸不淡地进行。波多尔斯基很快写好了生日快乐。施魏因施泰格犹豫再三，终于还是开口请求到，你可不可以把它寄给我，我叫巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格，下个星期是我的生日。

波多尔斯基只是回复了一句简单的ok。

施魏因施泰格给出他的公司地址，加了句谢谢。

对面的回复比前几次都长了些：我也是这个公司的员工，但不在产品开发部门，我在广告部。所以我们才没有见过面吧。不如明天上班我亲自送给你。

 

这就是一切的开始。

巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格想，这就是一切的开始。

他带着生日贺卡和一块切片蛋糕走进他的办公室，卡片上有他亲手写下的祝你生日快乐。

「我想说的都在贺卡上，」他笑着说，「希望你喜欢我挑的蛋糕。」

他走进他办公室的那一刻，世界明亮了起来。他笑起来的那个刹那，施魏因施泰格心上开出了第一朵花。他甚至不知道这朵花源自哪里，什么时候在这里申根发芽。她莫名其妙地出现，又牢牢扎根于此。像一位自来熟的过客。未经通知地前来，不管不顾地在你的地盘做自己成长的必要轨迹。

他欣赏着她，看着她在阳光中抬头，在微风中摇曳。

这是他第一次那么仔细地观察一朵花的纹路。

 

第二年生日的时候施魏因施泰格邀请了波多尔斯基去他的生日派对。两人的关系比同事更亲密，比朋友更疏远。

正如一直以来的聊天，不咸不淡。

 

年轻人总是玩一些奇怪的游戏。总之有个环节中抽到波多尔斯基向施魏因施泰格深情告白。其实这是再简单不过的事，比起什么接吻，脱衣服的惩罚简直清纯地过分。

施魏因施泰格在站起来前悄悄地打开了手机的录音app。

波多尔斯基站在他的面前，他穿着深蓝色西服，浅蓝色衬衫的领口随意敞开。他望向施魏因施泰格的眼睛，深情款款，后者一刹那间信以为真。

波多尔斯基伸出双手捧起他的脸，拇指在下巴处来回摩挲。「我喜欢你，Bastian。」他用温柔的语调吐出施魏因施泰格期待许久的字句。

他终于听到了波多尔斯基说出这句话的声音。和他想象的没有什么不同。起哄的人拍着手叫好，声音如海浪般一波一波涌向他的心脏。那些花朵摇摇欲坠，却坚强地不肯低头。

「我喜欢你，Bastian」施魏因施泰格在声浪里一遍一遍温习这只字片语。那些花朵愈开愈烈，好像在帮他抵挡外界的纷扰。他的耳边，他的身上，他的心里，统统只留下了「我喜欢你，Bastian」。

施魏因施泰格想开口叫嚣。他想告诉眼前的男人。

那些人不过是背景。我的世界里只有你。

我心上的花，每一朵，都叫你的名字。

而最后他选择用沉默的笑容来代替这一切。

 

「我喜欢你，Bastian」，人去楼空后施魏因施泰格一遍又一遍听着手机录音。波多尔斯基的声音传到整个房间，波多尔斯基存在于每个角落。

在手机快没电时施魏因施泰格找到了电源和插座。

「我喜欢你，Bastian」，伴随着每一次的重复，有什么东西生长又死亡。花开花落的周期逐渐缩短。从繁盛到枯槁，从寂静到喧闹。从五颜六色到灰黑一片，从山水墨画到浓墨重彩。

每一次凋谢迎来的都是新生，每一次成长换来的都是消亡。

但每一朵还开着的花都在说，「Lukas，我喜欢你。」


End file.
